Bonding
by Totally-T3ii3
Summary: Vegeta and Trunx bond slightly in this oneshot and Vegeta reflects a bit on his past. The prince realizes something about his son he will never admit. Oneshot, slight OOC, slight humor at first. Please R&R!


_**You all are going to kill me to write this nonsense drabble fic instead of working so hard on PM. Well I will see PM thru to the end, maybe not this month...  
**(lots of cheese is thrown and pets the inncent authoress M&MA)**  
I'll update this month! I'll update this month! okay! Okay! OKAY! Jeezua already, man. 'Least it was cheddar.  
**(some stinky white block of cheese smacks her in the face)**  
UCK! Now thats just nasty! And weird.  
-0o0o0o0o0o0o0-**_

**Vegeta darted away from the screaming roaring little purple-haired boy behind him. The boy had sticky, blue hands and little red stripes on his cheeks, his hair was steaked yellow. He was breathing heavily when he made a sharp turn into the bathroom and slammed the door shut behind him. Outside he heard Trunx giggling and laughing saying something that sounded like "daddy's silly he locked in the baffoom".**

**"Just keep an eye on him!" Vegeta huffed immitating Bulma's voice "He'll just sit there coloring! Don't worry, I'll be in the lab. Working. Working! HA! Oh yeah, she's working! Suntanning is really work! Isn't it?-! Isn't it?-!"**

**Trunx was repeating "Daddy trapped. Daddy trapped. Daddy trraappeedd." then he turned it into a song**

**"Trapped? Trapped?! HA! You wish daddy was trapped, son, but daddy isn't trapped he's hiding! Hiding!!" Vegeta cackled and slid to a sitting position, his back flat against the wooden door,**

**"Calm down, man..." he said to himself, aloud "...before ya' know you'll be talkin to yourself and seeing things."**

**He sweatdropped and sighed.**

**"Okay, one symptom down. But at least I'm not seeing things. Well not yet anyway. If I stay on this god-forsaken planet who knows what will happen?-!"**

**He leaned back more comfortably and looked around the bathroom. It was big. In fact the room was so mind-boggling huge when he spoke to himself in there, which he just had the habit of doing, it echoed. He hated echo's. Echo's were the thing of the Devil. They were evil! EVIL!**

**He slapped himself "Where the HELL did that come from?-!" he shouted and heard Trunx giggle**

**"You're stuck in there daddy!" Trunx yelled and clapped his hands together**

**"grrrr. I AM NOT!!" Vegeta yelled back and his voice echoed around him **

**NOT-not-ot-ot-t-t**

**"GRRRR!"**

**GRR-R-r-r-rrr**

**"I hate this."**

**He looked around the room again, and the tiles! He could see himself in them! Thats not right when you can see yourself in the bathroom tiles. Its sort of creepy. He remembered being little on Vegetasei, he remembered it very well. He could still recall the throne-room so vividly if he shut his eyes he could count all of the red peices on the stained glass window behind the largest throne. His father's throne.**

**2398... two-thousand-three-hundred-and-nintey-eight. Thats how many red peices there were. He vividly remembered sitting on his mothers lap and counting them as his father gave the troops a pep-talk. He never liked pep-talks. Either they were too full of "pep" or not enough. He blinked.**

**"What is pep anyway?" he wondered**

**Pep-ep-ep-ep-p**

**"RAWR! I'LL KILL YOU!"**

**KILL-YOU-you-you-ou-ou-o**

**He sighed. "I give-up"**

**He remembered being a little over four and standing in the bathroom connected to his parent's bedroom, he was looking through his mother's laundry hamper to find the dress she wore last night, he wanted the money she had placed in the pocket. This had been the first "bad" thing he ever did. Of course he was not punished when he was "caught" he asked his mother to count it. She realized he had taken it but let him keep it anyway. He remembered sitting and holding the golden peices in his hand and liking the way they shined when the moonlight hit them through the window.**

**"Wonder what the woman is doing..." he mumbled shutting his eyes "...the brat is being quiet."**

**"DAAAAAADDYYYY!!" Trunx screamed in broken sobs "JuJu biii-iii-itt meeee!"**

**JuJu was Bulma's newest pet. The damn thing was a fluffy pink cat, he had these deep blue eyes and was absolutely rude! For some reason the Saiyan prince could understand what the cat was saying sometimes. He had a funny feeling the cat was the reincarnation of a past Siayan, but he had no proof of this. The worst part is that the cat had an outrageous French-accent. He insisted the Prince call him Napoleon. Vegeta, of course, refused.**

**Sighing he exited the safe haven of the bathroom and saw the little boy in an over-sized green t-shirt and blue shorts. Tears in the corners of his huge blue eyes, his lower lip was sticking out and trembling. The short arms flew into the air and he looked at his father and cried:**

**"up!"**

**Vegeta obliged gabbing the little boy up under his armpits and swinging his around so the child's legs could wrap around his waist. The child's little arms squeezed his neck and he stopped crying, the scratch on his hand was not a big deal and Vegeta cursed Bulma for rasing him to be so weak. But, he looked at the small, trembling form of his son. He was glad the child was so innocent even at the age of five, Vegeta was never that innocent. He knew, though would never say out loud to anyone, he was glad Trunx was still a well-behaved little boy.**

**"Let's look at that" he said setting the child on the sink,**

**the boy displayed his hand sadly "am I gonna die?"**

**Vegeta gave a dry laugh "No you're not."**

**Once the child's hand was wrapped with a blue VeggieTales bandage he set the child on the ground of the bathroom he had, only moments ago, been using as a refuge from the little one. Trunx then did the bravest thing any five-year-old had ever done in the history of humans or Saiyans... he hugged Vegeta's waist as tight as he could.**

**"Thank you, daddy" he said**

**"Awww! Am I interupting a 'bonding' moment?" Bulma asked from the doorway, her hair in a fluffy white towel and her bikini covered by a white fluffy robe that just fell to her ankles**

**Vegeta rubbed the child's head good-naturdley and looked at Bulma, she noticed he seemed calmer, softer towards their son.**

**"Yeah," he said "We were"**


End file.
